Pirate Charas
by tsuki-tori
Summary: What happens when Amu and the gang get whisked away to another land? What happens when they meet The Strawhats? Will they ever return? Read to find out! Possibly Amuto and some Tadamu love triangleness! Rated T just in case!


Oh and before I forget thoughts are in _italics _and speaking is just normal.

* * *

Tori: Yay!!! This is the grand opening for my new story "The Pirate Charas"!!!!!!! By the way I will now be referred as Steph cuz I do not like typing TORI all the time!

Amu: Ummmm are we part of the story anyways?

Steph: YES YOU ARE READ THE SUMMARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: I-i-is it A-a-a-amuto?? *Panicked Voice*

Steph:Geezz this isn't a game show!!

Ikuto:Yo

Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!

Steph:Somebody get rid of him please.

Amu:What are we suppo...

Luffy:YO anybody got meat???

Steph:NOOOO LUFFY READ THE SCRIPT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BUMP IN YET!!!!!! WAAA MY STORY IS RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luffy:EHHHHH.....Gomen.... but I was hungry...

Steph: FINE! Take my bacon!

Amu:Who was he???

Steph:Uhhhhh nobody...???

Amu:But but but he was just...

Steph:Would someone just do the disclaimers AND GET ME SOMEMORE BACON?!?!?!?!?!?

Robin:Sure... *Makes more bacon* Here. *Cough Cough**Emo Voice* Steph does not own One Piece or Shugo Chara! enjoy the story.

Amu:EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH WHO WAS THAT!?!?!?!?

Steph:Moving on...

* * *

One day Amu and the guardians were walking in the park when they suddenly bumped into Ikuto and Utau. They said their hellos and before they knew it Ikuto was already flirting with Amu. Suddenly the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key started to glow and the key got inserted into the lock and turned. There was a huge flash.

**Amu's POV**

_'Where am I'_I thought looking around. I mean come on first Ikuto's flirting with me and then there was a huge flash and now all of us are on a stranded island. I looked around and noticed that we were surrounded by... pirates? There were 4 guys, 2 girls and a... reindeer? They were just staring at us like we were aliens. One of the guys introduced himself as Luffy. Luffy had black hair, he wore a red vest, blue shorts that went to his knee cap and a straw hat with a red stipe on it. Luffy introduced another guy as Zoro. Zoro had green hair and wore a green tee with black pants. He had a green sash around his waist and 3 swords at a side of his waist. The other guy introduced himself as Sanji. He wore a black and blue tight-looking version of a chefs outfit, smoked a cigarette and had blond hair. But the first thing I noticed about him were his curly eyebrows. I mean who has curly eyebrows?!?!?! The last guy said his name was Usopp. He had curly dark brown hair and wore one of those goggle thingys. The only thing on his body were brown overalls. One of the girls introduced herself as Nami. Nami wore a pink tee and orange skirt. Her hair was orange. The other girl's name was Robin. Robin wore a thin red sweater and cute jeans. Finally the reindeer said wait... reindeer can't talk... WHERE ARE WE???? Well the reindeer said it's name was Chopper. I'm guessing Chopper was a boy. Chopper wore a red top hat and dark red shorts. He also had a blue nose. Hmm... weird...

We all got up and introduced ourselves. "Where are we?" I asked. "Your on our boat, Sunny Go!" Nami said. "Kay, we're on a boat... No need to be a worrywart Amu...WAIT... WE'RE ON A BOAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" My head was spinning. The only thing going on in my head was '_I'm going to die!How will they explain this to papa and mama and Ami??_'. Ikuto tried-key word-TRIED-to calm me down. So not gonna happen. I mean I couldn't care less about Ikuto at the moment. Then everything went black.

* * *

Steph:Hehehe~ Shortest chapter ever! And it ends with a cliffy too!!

Amu: I thought it would be longer though...

Steph:DO YOU WANNA GET HURT!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Amu: No! NO! PLEASE NO!

Steph: IKUTO! Take her away!

Ikuto:Hai Hai Hai.*Smirks*

Steph:You'd better not do anything bad otherwise bad things will come to you.*Evil Grin*

Ikuto:Hai.*Sigh*

Steph:Good Kitty...Here's some CATNIP.

Tadase:TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!*Character Transforms*

Steph:RIMA!!!!!!!*Silence* GEEZ Where's Rima when you need her???

Yaya:Yaya's here!!!

Steph:Where's Rima???

Yaya:I'm Rima's subsitute!

Steph:Okayyy... THEN GET THE BUCKET ALREADY!!!!

Yaya:...H-h-HAI!*Quiet Weeps*

Utau:Please ignore...

Robin:*Shoves Utau Away* Please ignore all of them and just...

Utau:Oh no you didn't! Charanani! Lunatic Charm!*Fights Robin*

Steph:YA NO WHAT??

Everyone:What? O.o

Steph: Hope you liked the beginning of the story! Please R&R!


End file.
